


Enough

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beards (Relationships), Closeted Character, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren attends a friend's wedding and thinks about his future with Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Though inspired by real events, I don't claim any of the relationships, or the speculation on Darren's sexuality, to be reality. The plot is fictional and all my own.

As soon as Darren gets home from Chicago (well, to Chris’ house, which has felt like home for the last few years), he drops his suitcase in the foyer, kicks off his shoes, and finds Chris sitting on the couch, typing away on his laptop. Cooper is next to his feet and Brian is perched behind him, tail swishing. Darren’s heart clenches with the longing to bring Chris as his date to his friends’ weddings; he doesn’t want his boyfriend, his _partner,_ relegated to watching him play pretend on social media. He should be allowed to be himself, especially with his closest friends who are practically family.

“Hey, missed you this weekend, babe,” Darren says, kissing Chris on the cheek before petting Brian and leaning down to rub Cooper’s head. “These guys too.”

“Oh, hi! Missed you too.” Chris glances up but keeps typing. He’s used to Darren leaving by now and when he’s in a zone writing, he doesn’t like to quit just because Darren has returned. “Did you have fun?”

Darren vows to always come back anyway. No matter where he’s been or who he’s been with, his heart propels him back to wherever Chris might be. He’s proud that, through all the struggles and changes, he’s managed to have this one constant in his life for the past three years. Still, it sucks on days like yesterday, when he wants to hold Chris close during a slow dance and sing lyrics into his ear like a promise he can’t make yet.

“Yeah,” he finally answers Chris with a sigh, parking himself as close as possible on the couch. “Would have been more fun with you. Lauren and everyone were asking about you. Told them you said hi.”

“Thanks. I wish I could’ve been there, too. I miss her. It’s been way too long since we all hung out,” he replies, still hammering away at the keys. “Just let me finish these last couple of sentences and you can fill me in on all the awesome stuff I didn’t get a chance to see.”

“Sure. Take your time, hon.”

Darren throws his arm around Chris’ shoulder and strokes his thumb there, causing an appreciative hum from Chris. He thinks about the life they’ve built in their little bubble and the bright jade ring he twirled nervously the whole plane ride back. It’s a beautiful symbol of what they’ve meant to each other, a promise in its own right, but Darren wants to replace it with something more permanent. He wants everyone to see it and know who he belongs to. Even if the details of his relationship are private and always will be, he would like to proudly tell people the truth, if only to shut up those who haven’t seen the signs all these years, that his heart lies here, with this man that he’s fought so hard to be with. But he can’t, not right now, so substitutions will have to do.

The slam of Chris’ laptop breaks him from his thoughts.

“Are you okay?” Chris worries as he sets his computer on the coffee table in front of them and then curls his legs up onto the cushion. “You have that worry line that you get when something’s up. I really don't like it.”

Darren’s mouth forms a tight line while Chris fingers trace the aforementioned spot on his forehead. He doesn’t want to lie but he doesn’t want to have the same argument they’ve had for years, which has only become more frequent lately.

Still, he can’t keep this from him.

“I love you so fucking much,” Darren tells him.

“I know. I love you too. Thanks for the reminder, Dare.”

“No, like, I really love you. I can’t imagine my life without you and I want to--” 

“Are you going to say what I think you’re going to say?” Chris interrupts. 

“Maybe. I just--I want things to be different, you know. I want to put a ring on your finger.”

“But they’re not. I don’t want you to jeopardize anything for me. If it’s not safe--”

“What if it’s never safe? I don’t want to keep living like this, babe.”

“I don’t, either, and I can’t even imagine what you’re going through but don’t think you’re being noble if you take action. Do it when you’re ready, not because of me.” Chris takes Darren’s free hand and holds onto it. “I’m not leaving anytime soon. I know exactly how you feel and how I feel. That’s enough for me right now.” 

Darren kisses the knuckles of their joined hands, temporarily soothed by Chris’ words. “Thanks, baby. One day I want to tell the world that I’m yours though.”

“If that’s your choice, we’ll do it. But it has to be yours, no one else’s,” Chris declares solemnly.

“I know.”

“Besides, what if I want to propose to you? That BB-8 ring I saw online is so you.” Chris chuckles wryly.

Just like that, with the help of Chris’ levity, Darren feels almost okay again, enough to tackle Chris and pin him to the couch. He looks down at Chris and smiles.

“Hey, if you already bought it, I’m not gonna complain. I’d be kind of proud to wear that actually. You know me so well,” Darren mumbles into the crook of Chris’ neck before kissing the scar right above the neckline of his shirt.

“Mmm, yeah, I like to think that I do. And, um, that’s--that’s good to know.”

Soon, Darren will have a real conversation with his people about how to dig himself out of this shitty situation and he won’t accept getting shut down again; it’s his life, not theirs. He’ll also move forward with Chris; he’ll ask to keep all his stuff here permanently and make a real home with him. Maybe he'll sneakily check out if Chris was telling the truth about the ring; if not, he knows what he’ll get Chris for Christmas, whether as a simple gift or as a promise of more. But for now, he’ll enjoy what he has. Even if it’s not all he wants quite yet, it has to be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> The [BB-8 ring](http://www.thinkgeek.com/product/inno/?srp=96) that I mentioned is real, if anyone is interested in it.


End file.
